misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
The Aftermath
The Aftermath was the show where the eliminated castmates on Total Pokemon Action went after being eliminated and driven away in the Lamozine. It was hosted by Blissey and Chimecho and run by the Peanut Gallery consisting of; Gastrodon, Staraptor, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Porygon-Z, Spiritomb, Dodrio, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bellossom, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Drifblim, Exploud, Ninetales and Nidoking. Peanut Gallery Facts: Gastrodon: *36th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 7 Are You Scared Now? Staraptor: *19th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 20 Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My! *Left the Peanut Gallery and joined Total Pokemon Action in Episode 9 The Scarab Queen *He was put on Team Togekiss alongside his girlfriend; Clefable *He was voted out in Episode 17 Jigglyfield and rejoined the Peanut Gallery Clefable: *21st in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 18 A Racing Heartbreak *Left the Peanut Gallery and joined Total Pokemon Action in Episode 9 The Scarab Queen *She was put on Team Togekiss alongside her boyfriend; Staraptor *She was voted out in Episode 33 I Take Thee to Be My Pokemon and rejoined the Peanut Gallery Wigglytuff: *29th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 12 Throwing a Wrench in the Game Porygon-Z: *17th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 22 Sing, sing, sing *Left the Peanut Gallery and joined Total Pokemon Action in Episode 9 The Scarab Queen *He was put on Team Yanmega alongside; Lopunny *He was eliminated in Episode 17 Jigglyfield and rejoined the Peanut Gallery Spiritomb: *32nd in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 11 To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge *Left the Peanut Gallery and joined Total Pokemon Action in Episode 19 Another Crazy Bites the Sand *He was put on Team Electivire with Bellossom *He was eliminated in Episode 49 Abra Kadon't Lose and rejoined the Peanut Gallery Dodrio: *42nd in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 1 Cliff Diving Anyone? Lopunny: *35th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 8 A Dark Deal with Darkrai *Left the Peanut Gallery and joined Total Pokemon Action in Episode 9 The Scarab Queen *She was put on Team Yanmega alongside; Porygon-Z *She was eliminated in Episode 23 Cranidos Daycare and rejoined the Peanut Gallery Hippowdon: *37th and 14th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode(s) Pokemon Battle Anyone? and Sometimes Victory Hurts Bellossom: *21st in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 16 Rotom Round-up *Left the Peanut Gallery and joined Total Pokemon Action in Episode 3 Scaling and Rescueing *She was put on Team Yanmega alongside; Drifblim *She was eliminated in Episode 6 Ekans on a Plane and rejoined the Peanut Gallery *She rejoined Total Pokemon Action in Episode 19 Another Crazy Bites the Sand *She was put on Team Electivire alongside; Spiritomb *She eliminated again in Episode 43 Bullets and Bombs and again rejoined the Peanut Gallery Espeon: *5th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 33 Karma's a B&*% Umbreon: *3rd in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 35 Know Your Enemies Bronzong: *24th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 15 We're Human Drifblim: *30th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 12 Throwing a Wrench in the Game *Left the Peanut Gallery and joined Total Pokemon Action in Episode 3 Scaling and Rescueing *She was put on Team Yanmega alongside; Bellossom *She was eliminated in Episode 37 Miltank's Panic Room and rejoined the Peanut Gallery Exploud: *27th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 12 Throwing a Wrench in the Game Ninetales: *15th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 23 Red, White and Pink Rhyhorns Nidoking: *25th in Total Pokemon Island *Eliminated in Episode 14 Oooh Shiny *Left the Peanut Gallery and joined Total Pokemon Action in Episode 3 Scaling and Rescueing *He was put on Team Togekiss *He was eliminated in Episode 15 My Alliance Will Go On Castmates Arrival to the Aftermath *Aftermath 1 - Houndoom, Azumarill and Lunatone *Aftermath 2 - Poliwrath, Bellossom and Jumpluff *Aftermath 3 - Dugtrio, Magmortar, Metagross and Sceptile *Aftermath 4 - Jynx, Wailord and Nidoking *Aftermath 5 - Porygon-Z, Slaking, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Unown, Castform, Luvdisc, Cherrim, Grumpig and Staraptor *Aftermath 6 - Furret, Luxray and Lanturn *Aftermath 7 - Cranidos, Lopunny, Lumineon and Mismagius *Aftermath 8 - Flygon, Garchomp and Vespiquen *Aftermath 9 - Leafeon, Delcatty and Clefable *Aftermath 10 - Medicham, Shaymin, Tangrowth and Drifblim *Aftermath 11 - Gliscor, Purugly and Carnivine *Aftermath 12 - Bellossom, Mantine and Milotic *Aftermath 13 - Persian, Toxicroak and Spiritomb